1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hybrid motorcycle.
2. Background Art
There have been known hybrid motorcycles which are driven by a hybrid driving source comprised of an engine and a motor (for example, see JP-A No. 2000-103384 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)).
FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2000-103384 shows that a hybrid power unit is swingably supported on a body frame of a scooter type motorcycle (hereinafter the numerals in parentheses indicate reference signs given in JP-A No. 2000-103384).
FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2000-103384 shows that the hybrid power unit (P) is swingably provided integrally with a swing arm disposed in a rearward position of the vehicle body, a crankshaft (27) extends in the vehicle width direction, and a motor (110) is coupled with a shaft end of the crankshaft (27).
When the hybrid power unit described in JP-A No. 2000-103384 is applied to a non-scooter type motorcycle, particularly to a medium or large size motorcycle, since in a normal motorcycle particularly the power unit is fixed on a front part of the body frame, if the motor is located at a shaft end of the crankshaft and the crankshaft is long, in some cases it is impossible to obtain a sufficient vehicle bank angle and it may be difficult to design the size of a motor to be mounted depending on motor output as desired.